diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:GannisTagebuch7
"Flori? Was tust du hier?" murmelte ich leise, bevor ein Stich in meine Schulter mich ins Leben zurückholte. Ich schrie verkrampft auf... bevor ich wohl wieder bewusstlos wurde. Als ich jedenfalls das nächste mal aufwachte, lag ich in einem Bett und Flori wachte, naja sie schlief, auf einem Stuhl neben meinem Bett. Als ich versuchte mich aufzustützen, spürte ich einen schwachen Stich in meiner Schulter und fühlte einen Druckverband an der Stelle. Das Bett gargste so sehr, dass Flori natürlich sofort wach wurde und mich ansah: "Gánndor! Du bist wach? Endlich... ich dachte schon..." plapperte sie los. "Wo sind wir?" wollte ich sofort wissen und sie antwortete "Im Gasthaus von Dunkelhain. Du musstest versorgt werden." Ich dankte ihr dafür, wenn ich mir auch immer noch nicht sicher war, ob ich nicht lieber gestorben wäre, um bei Akena und den Kindern zu bleiben. Ein Seufzen entfuhr mir bei dem Gedanken, doch dann versuchte ich mich auf das, was sie zuletzt sagte, zu konzentrieren. "Du siehst dich also als Opfer? Und du denkst, ich wäre nicht bereit Reinhold... ah.. der Rote Ritter.. also mit Reinhold meinen Frieden zu schliessen? Ach Flori... ich dachte, du kennst mich besser. Ich weiss, dass du all diese Dinge nicht tust, um mich oder ihn absichtlich zu verletzen, aber du musst verstehen, dass du es doch auf eine gewisse Art tust. Es ist nunmal nicht wirklich nachvollziehbar, wie man mehrere Personen soll lieben können. Das ist für mich aber kein Grund Reinhold zu hassen. Er ist ein ehrenwerter Mann, soweit ich das bis hierher beurteilen kann. Was ich jedoch nach wie vor nicht verstehe: Warum hast du mit mir nicht offen geredet? Bitte beantworte mir nur diese eine Frage ohne ihr wieder auszuweichen. Dann werde ich dir auch sagen können, wie ich zu dem hier endgültig stehen werde." ::sollst es ja auch nicht zu einfach haben *gg* LG Ganndor 09:00, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sie setzte sich zu mir auf die Bettkante und nahm meine gesunde Hand in ihre kalten Hände. Wieso war sie so kalt? Es war doch gar nicht so kalt, hatte ich das Gefühl und sie war so blass, wirkte fast ausgezehrt als jedoch jetzt auch eine sanfte Röte ihre Wangen färbte und sie leise sprach: "Ach Ganndor, als ob es so leicht wäre in solchen Sachen offen zu sein, die in den Augen der meisten Menschen und auch in Deinen vermutlich anstössig sind. Dazu bist Du viel zu gut erzogen worden. Erinnerst Du Dich noch, als wir in den Ruinen von Eldarath waren? An den Rausch, der Dich dort überkommen hat, alles zu töten, was Dir vor Dein Schwert lief? Solch eine Wut und eine Lust zu töten überkommt mich auch manchmal, wenn ich zum Beispiel sehe, wie Leute wie Melaina die Welt beherrschen wollen, aber ich kann nicht einfach hingehen und irgendwem einen Feuerball in die Brust jagen, nur weil mir gerade danach ist. Diese Beherrschung hat auch Grenzen und man sucht sich ein Ventil, um sich irgendwie auszutoben. Reinhold ist nicht weniger leidenschaftlich als ich. Er ist ja eben ein Krieger und da es sich nicht ergab Melaina so einfach den Garaus zu machen, haben wir uns praktischerweise des Nachts in einem Bett sozusagen gegenseitig umgebracht" Sie wurde noch röter und kaute verlegen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, ehe sie weitersprach: "Du bist immer so gesetzt und weise und stehst über den Dingen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Du überhaupt auch zu so einer Leidenschaft fähig bist. Ich habe sie bisher nur ein einziges Mal erlebt, am Wasserfall beim Südstrom, weisst Du noch? Und ich weiss nicht mal, ob ich das überhaupt herausfinden will und ob ich dann damit auch zufrieden wäre, wenn sie da wäre, oder ob sie alles kaputt machen würde, weil wir feststellen würden, dass wir uns gar nicht kannten bisher und ich hab Angst davor, dass Du mich dafür verdammen könntest für diese Leidenschaft. Ich muss immer daran denken, was Du mir von Akena erzählt hast, was für eine sanfte, gutmütige Frau sie gewesen sein muss .. ich kann niemals so sein wie sie auch wenn ich mich ja bemühen will" Sie hob die Augen und sah mich an "Ich weiss, dass Du Reinhold jetzt doch hassen wirst..." ::Vorhin wars noch "Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen" jetzt wirds langsam das "Decameron" *hihi* Mal schauen, ob wir den Bogen wieder hinkriegen zu einer "göttlichen Komödie" *grientbreit* Floreanna 10:22, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::*ah, ich hab noch ne Frage: Wieso streichst Du die Artikel eigentlich immer durch, statt sie einfach rauszuschmeissen, wenn sie ja dann auf der Seite bearbeitet und verewigt sind? Ist das nicht unnötiger Platz, den es wegnimmt? Floreanna 11:21, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) "Warum sollte ich Reinhold jetzt hassen? Ich habe keinen Grund hierzu. Er liebt dich und das steht ihm frei. Dass du dich ihm hingegeben hast, obwohl du mit mir verlobt bist, das widerspricht zwar jeder menschlichen Moral und würde dich in den Augen vieler sicher nicht ehrenvoll aussehen lassen, doch wen interessiert diese Moral überhaupt? Mich? Nun, ich wurde genau nach diesen Idealen erzogen und meine gesamte Familie lebte seit jeher nach diesen Moralvorstellungen. Doch ist sie tot. Und jetzt sitze ich hier, zwischen der Frau, die mein Herz nach wie vor begehrt und den Moralvorstellungen meiner Vergangenheit? Kann ich diese einfach so von mir weisen? Oder verliere ich mich dann selbst? Verrate ich damit all die Ideale und somit meine Familie selbst? Oder habe ich das Recht dazu so zu leben, wie ich das heute möchte? Wie soll ich es meiner Familie erklären, wenn ich sie eines Tages wiedersehen werde?" Ich machte eine Pause und dachte nochmals über meine eben ausgesprochenen Worte nach. Während ich ihre Hand fest, vielleicht zu fest drückte, fuhr ich fort: "Leidenschaft... natürlich kann ich leidenschaftlich sein. Allerdings verberge ich es die meiste Zeit hinter meiner Erziehung. Mein Leben lang wurde ich danach erzogen, dass der Verstand das Herz kontrollieren muss. Ausser in deiner Gegenwart habe ich sehr selten überhaupt nur einen Gedanken an diese Kontrolle verschwenden müssen, denn nur wenn Du in mein Leben trittst, beherrscht mich mein Herz. Leidenschaft ist einer der Wege, die vom Licht fortführen, weisst Du? Und Du weisst auch noch, dass ich bis zu dem Moment am Leuchtturm Sturmwinds, als ich diesem widerlichen Kerl mein Schwert in die Brust rammte, immer nach diesen Tugenden lebte. In den Ruinen von Eldarath fühlte ich erneut diese Leidenschaft, in der die Gefühle mein Handeln steuerten und es macht mir Angst, was aus mir wird, wenn genau das geschieht. Aber irgendwie ist genau diese Leidenschaft, die du in mir auslöst, der Grund, warum ich dich so sehr liebe. Ja, ich liebe dich noch immer und werde es wahrscheinlich ewig tun, obwohl du mich so sehr verändert hast." Ich wandt während der letzten Worte den Blick von ihr ab, denn ich wollte nicht, dass sie meine Augen sehen konnte, die in diesem Moment zu tränen begannen. ::bekommt immer wieder Wendungen.. Wenn du so weitermachst verändert er seine Gesinnung endgültig von neutral/gut in Richtung Chaotisch/neutral *gg* ::* Ich streiche es durch, da hier zu sehen ist, wer was geschrieben hat. So wollte ich euch beide daran teilhaben lassen. Ich denke nicht, dass es zu Problemen führt. Ausser ihr wollt das nicht, aber so ist die story besser nachvollziehbar *zwinker* LG Ganndor 12:06, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) "Ja, siehst Du," sie streichelte sanft mit den Fingern ihrer freien Hand über meinen Verband an der Schulter. "Genau da ist das Problem. Der Weg der Leidenschaft, der vom Licht fortführt. Ich muss mir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Ich bin schon dahinein geboren worden, irgendwo fern des Lichts zu existieren und meine Entscheidung für mein Leben hat mich dem Licht auch nicht nähergebracht und es ist wohl von den Meisten, die durch mich damit in Kontakt kommen vermutlich tolerabel, aber längst nicht akzeptabel. Ich hab mich damit arrangiert, weil ich diese Entscheidung damals zum Wohl Vieler getroffen habe und ich kann jetzt nicht wegen einem einzigen Menschen, wegen Dir alles zurückschrauben. Natürlich könnte ich meinen Beruf auch an den Nagel hängen, wenn er nicht eben auch eine Art Berufung wäre. Wenn der Krieg eines Tages vorbei ist, sieht die Sache vielleicht auch wieder ganz anders aus, aber das ist er eben nicht und es ist auch nicht abzusehen, wann oder ob er jemals endet. Damit habe ich natürlich auch eine Verantwortung Dir gegenüber, der ich nicht immer gewachsen bin. Trotz allem bin ich ja nur ein Mensch und eine Frau die liebt und ich sehe ja auch diese Veränderungen und mache mir Sorgen, wie weit es gut für Dich ist, ob Du es nur tust, weil ich nun mal ich bin und Dein Blick dadurch auch verschleiert ist vor den realen Tatsachen, ob Du mich eben eines Tages für diese Veränderungen verantwortlich machen würdest, wenn es Enscheidungen gäbe, die wir unterschiedlich treffen würden. Ich weiss, was Du jetzt denkst." Sie schmunzelte leicht."Du wirst mir jetzt sagen, dass man die Zukunft nicht durch solche Gedanken vorherbestimmen und entscheiden kann. Das stimmt wohl auch. Manchmal würde ich gern aber trotzdem einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen und wenn es nur wäre, um zu wissen, ob Du mit mir oder ohne mich besser dran wärst" Sie verzog das Gesicht und schnaufte leise. "War das auch ne Liebeserklärung?" ::dann hätte die Hex ja erreicht, was sie will *hrhr* aber die Entscheidung darüber überlasse ich auch geflissentlich Dir *zwinkert* und danke fürs teilhaben lassen, aber das tust Du ja eh auch schon, indem Du die Sätze so übernimmst. Also eigentlich würds mich nicht stören, wenn es hier rausgelöscht würde, da es ja eben auch nur eine Diskussionsseite ist, aber vielleicht hast Du Recht: wenn man das Ganze vielleicht mal wieder in 10 oder 20 Jahren liest, ists ganz gut, nochmal nachzuguggen, wer was getippert hatte *hihi* Floreanna 13:25, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: in 10-20 Jahren bin ich so alt wie Flori bzw Ganni *gg* Na mal sehen, ob mir da noch ne kleine Überraschung einfällt. Aber im Prinzip hat sich Ganni seit Band II charakterlich immer mehr in Richtung eines Söldners entwickelt. Er verlässt endgültig den Paladinorden, erledigt mehrere ziemlich fragwürdige Aufträge und zielt mehr und mehr auf seinen privaten Profit ab. Ich würde sagen, die Entwicklung neigt sich dem Finale *zwinker* Ich sah sie überrascht an und begann "Ich denke schon. Warum sonst sollte eine Person sich soviel Gedanken über das Glück eines anderen machen? Vielleicht ist ja doch schon alles zuvor bestimmt?" Gerade als ich sie zu mir aufs Bett ziehen wollte, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben, flog auf einmal die Tür auf. Pragmak stand mit einem fragenden Blick auf einen Stock gestützt vor uns und legte los: "Na endlich gibts hier mal nen Ergebnis. Hab ich mir also nicht umsonst meine Knochen brechen lassen und mir von dieser Seréna den letzten Nerv rauben lassen? Wann ist nun das Fest? Ich hab doch schon die Leute eingeladen... und wenn wir das absagen, müsst ihr das bezahlen! Also?" Flori starrte mich an und ich reagierte auch erst nach einigen Schrecksekunden: "Was soll denn der Auftritt, kleiner Mann? Bist wohl wieder zu schnell fit geworden, was? Wie lange horchst du denn schon an der Tür?" entgegnete ich. Er grinste nur breit und meinte: "So lange, dass ich ALLES mitbekommen habe! Von wegen Feuerball, Reinhold und Liebeserklärung und so... Also wann?" Flori fing so herzhaft an zu lachen, dass mein ganzes Bett zu wackeln anfing und ein qietschendes und knarzendes Konzert zu ihrem Lachanfall gab. "Also wirklich... Deine Fusssoldaten suchen sich auch immer den passendsten oder unapssendsten Moment aus, um aufzukreuzen" Sie funkelte Pragmal spöttisch an, ehe sie fortfuhr: "Sag mal Du Nervgnom..." Weiter kam sie nicht mit ihren Worten, weil sie den Kopf wegziehen musste vor dem Stock den der Gnom gehoben hatte und nun damit vor ihrem Gesicht herumfuchtelte und nun loslegte: "Von wegen Fusssoldaten. Ganndor hat wenigstens noch Freunde, die ihm zur Seite stehen, wenn er sie braucht. Du hast ja nicht mal eine Ahnung von Freundschaft, geschweige denn von Liebe. Sei froh, dass wir Ganni Dich überhaupt heiraten lassen Du Hexe und nervig bist höchstens Du, weil er schon wieder mal nur wegen Dir das Bett hüten muss." Flori bekam Pragmaks Stock zu packen und zog mit einem Ruck den kleinen Mann zu sich heran und beugte sich dann über ihn: "Reg Dich ab, sonst beiss ich Dir in Deine grosse Knollennase", sprach sie noch immer lachend und ich sah, wie der Gnom entsetzt nach Luft schnappte und musste mir selbst auch ein Lachen verkneifen. "Ich wollte Dich nur fragen, ob Du das wirklich ernst gemeint hast mit dem Einladen und Bezahlen" Pragmak warf sich stolz in die Brust und verkündete krähend: "Natürlich hab ich das ernst gemeint. Ich Pragmak Goldenfässchen werde eine Hochzeit auf die Beine stellen von der die ganze Welt sprechen wird. Der dalaranische Wein wird in Strömen fliessen und Fiddle, der beste Barde aller Zeiten wird auftreten und sowieso gibt es jede Menge Spass und Spiele und ein Feuerwerk und..." Flori unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung und schaut mich entsetzt an. "Meint er das wirklich ernst? Das kann er doch nicht machen oder?" ::Was hat sie denn nun schon wieder so entsetzt? Statt sich einfach darüber zu freuen, gibts da wohl etwas, was sie ziemlich irritiert. Wirds Ganni rausfinden? *gg* liebes Grüssle Floreanna 17:58, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Breit grinsend anwortete ich noch bevor ich den entsetzten Blick in ihren Augen sah: "So wie ich den alten Knaben kennengelernt habe, doch, das meint er ..." Als ich dann ihren irritierten Blick sah, brach ich im Satz ab. "Warum? schaust du mich so an? Ich bin unschuldig, aber er scheint meine Erzählungen gleich zum Anlass genommen zu haben, um alles zu planen." Pragmak runzelte leicht die Stirn: "Was issen nun wieder? Wenn Gánndor etwas feiert, dann gebührend. Ausserdem wärn seine alten Freunde sicher totbeleidigt, wenn sie nicht eingeladen würden... Aber was red ich 'en da... Weder Termin noch Ort habe ich genannt, das überlasse ich doch euch beiden. Aber ne paar, gaaanz wenige Gäste und Kleidung für Gánndor habe ich schon bestellt beim Schneider und so was eben... Also, habt ihr euch jetzt schon überlegt wo und wann das steigen soll?" ::Immer wieder eine Überraschung *g* Vielleicht bekomme ich mein Telefon jetzt doch schon am 10.6. *g* BTT: Lass mal was ausm Sack, damit ich ne Idee hab, warum sie so reagiert *zwinker* -Ganndor 08:04, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Flori klappte den Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, ehe sie Pragmak am Schlafittchen in die Luft hob, bis er mit Armen und Beinen zappelte und entrüstet quäkte: "Lass mich runter Du verrückte Hexe. Du hast ja echt´n Knall. Da hat man ne Überraschung und dann dreht die völlig durch.." Ehe er noch weiter schimpfen konnte, unterbrach ihn Flori mit einem "Schhhht, wirst Du wohl still sein! Weisst Du, was Du da angerichtet hast? Gaaaanz wenige Gäste.... ich wette es werden hundert sein!" Sie stellte Pragmak etwas unsanft wieder auf den Boden zurück und fing wie ein Tiger im Zimmer an auf und ab zu laufen. Hin und her... her und hin. Pragmak wollte erneut zu schimpfen anfangen, aber ich bedeutete ihm mit dem Finger auf den Lippen still zu sein. Irgendetwas würde gleich kommen .. nur was? Flori lief mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen weiter auf und ab und murmelte vor sich hin: "Hundert Gäste.. wo soll man die alle unterbringen? Etwa im Freien und was für Kleidung hat er für Ganndor bestellt und wieso zum Teufel nur für Ganndor. Wie wird er aussehen und was ziehe ich Passendes dazu an? Sie blieb abrupt stehen und schaute mich an "Was zum Henker soll ich anziehen? Ich habe nichts Passendes und überhaupt .. es gibt gar nichts was gut genug aussähe, um es anzuziehen und weisses Kleid trage ich keines .. oh nein.. ganz bestimmt nicht .. kein weisses Kleid ja?" ::Kann Ganndor sie beruhigen? Wie kann man nur wegen einem Kleid so furchtbar aufgeregt sein ? *gg* und langsam wirds Zeit, dass Du zurückkommst .. blöde T-Firma *g* ich fange an Sturmwind zu vermissen *hihi* ich kann ja da grad auch nicht ic aufkreuzen und Reini muss es doch auch erfahren *zwinkert* Mach hinne :-P Floreanna 09:34, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::SW ist ja nicht weit weg. Kannst ja mal nen Abstecher machen. Aber nicht wieder Mist machen *zwinker* -Ganndor 10:02, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich begann leise zu lachen und wird schliesslich immer lauter, bis mich Flori mit einem strafenden und gleichzeitig doch grinsenden Blick ansah. "Meine Liebe, es werden sicher keine hunterte..." Ich schaute kurz zu Pragmak, der ziemlich unschuldig guckte "... er hat ja wohl nur einigen meiner Freunde, die nicht fehlen dürfen, Bescheid gegeben. Ist halt etwas voreilig, aber er meint es ja nur gut. Und wegen dem Kleid, mach Dir mal keine Sorgen. Du wirst schon etwas finden. Ich darf Dir da leider nicht helfen, das ist Tradition. Aber ich kann Dir Adressen einiger hervorragender Schneider geben." Wieder schaute ich zu Pragmak: "Wer schneidert mir denn meinen Anzug? Und darf ich da auch noch mit aussuchen?" Der Gnom grinste wieder breit: "Na bei deinen alten Freunden aus der Bastion. Eine der Kaldorei, Thessalia, ist wohl die feinste Schneiderin, die es gibt. Neben der Magierin Zelinna natürlich." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich wusste, dass er einen guten Geschmack hatte und so vertraute ich mal seinem Urteil. "Und die Farbe? Flori muss ja die Farbe wissen... weiss wäre wirklich nichts für sie oder?" Pragmak schüttelte energisch den Kopf und antwortete: "Das wird erst verraten, wenn ich ihn erhalten habe und für gut heisse." "Wegen des Ortes", fuhr ich gen Flori fort "das sollten wir uns gemeinsam aussuchen, findest du nicht? Allerdings finde ich, wir sollten in der Nähe Sturmwinds bleiben... vielleicht im Rotkammgebirge? Feiern und übernachten könnte man dann in Seenhain und für die Trauung kenne ich einen wunderbaren Ort ganz in der Nähe. Aber mach dir doch bitte deswegen keinen Stress. Das bekommen wir schon hin und Dia und Willi wären sicher glücklich uns dabei zu helfen. Und sie sind ja nun wirklich Profis in der Planung, nicht? Willst du vielleicht schonmal nach Sturmwind vorreisen, damit du planen kannst? Ich schreibe dann mal hier derzeit eine Liste mit Leuten, die ich gerne zu der Hochzeit einladen würde. Pragmak, bring mir mal was zu schreiben bitte." Der Gnom kramte in seiner Jacke und zog einen bereits vorbereitetes Pergament vor. "Alles schon vorbereitet, mein alter Knabe." ::So, damit darfst du dich schonmal "im Kaufrausch" nach SW begeben *gg* Der 10.6. kommt ja bald und am 11.6. hätte ich dann sogar sicher einige Zeit, weil da ja Feiertag ist LG Ganndor 10:02, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich soll allein nach Sturmwind reisen und Dich schon wieder verletzt allein hier lassen?" Sie schaute mich etwas unsicher an."Naja, verkehrt wäre es nicht, damit ich auch mal aus diesem Fetzen hier herauskomme. Dieser Leinenstoff kratzt ganz schön auf der Haut mit der Zeit, wusstest Du das? Oh, aber zu einer Elfe gehe ich ganz bestimmt nicht wegen des Kleides. Du weisst schon wieso, aber die Magierin wäre eine gute Idee. Wohnt die denn auch in Sturmwind und keinen Stress machen.. das sagst Du so leicht!" Sie schnaufte kurz "Ich hab doch noch nie geheiratet und auch nicht mit so vielen Leuten, die mir dann zuguggen. Was muss ich da überhaupt machen? Und was ist das für eine Tradition mit dem Kleid?" Die Fragen prasselten auf mich herunter und ich schaute sie reichlich überrascht an."Gibt es Jemanden, der mich unterweisen kann, wie so eine Hochzeit geht? Ich war doch auch noch auf Keiner. Ich muss mir das irgendwo anguggen, damit ich weiss, was ich tun muss. Das ist ja wirklich alles schön und gut, wie Ihr das alles plant und auch Seenhain klingt wundervoll zum Feiern..." Sie brach plötzlich mit ihrer Fragenkanonade ab, schaute mich fast flehend an und flüsterte leise "Ich mache bestimmt alles falsch... und dann wird es eine Katastrophe und dabei soll es doch so ein schöner Tag werden..." ::*hihi* nene, so schnell wirste mich nicht los :-P Ich vermisse zwar Sturmwind, aber ich geniesse durchaus auch mal die Sturmwind freie Zeit *lacht* So komm ich endlich mal zu ein paar Dingen wie Angeln und Kochen in der Scherbenwelt, die ich schon ewig mal erledigen wollte *zwinkert* und nu lass Dir mal schön was einfallen, wie Du dem dummen Florilein, die das Wort "Hochzeit" zwar kennt und auch weiss, dass man da ein weisses Kleid trägt (normalerweise), erklärst was da eigentlich wirklich auf sie zukommt und dem sie zugestimmt hat *hrhr* viel Vergnügen cherie *grientbreit* Floreanna 10:34, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: na wenn ich sowas mal nicht mehr hinbekomme. Schliesslich habe ich (nit Ganni) auch erst vor einem Jahr geheiratet *lach* Dann lass mich mal grübeln... LG Ganndor 11:56, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::*blinzelt verträumt* heidenei, das wird ja richtig aufregend, wie Du das aufziehst.. da komm ich ja richtig ins Schwärmen *g* Allerdings komm ich auch erst heut abend dazu noch was dazu zu sagen, ehe ich wohl nach Sturmwind abdüse *zwinkert* Ich muss da ja wohl auch nochn paar Leute rumkriegen, wenn ich mir das Datum so anschaue und mich einkleiden und so *lacht* oder Du baust es einfach noch mit ein.. ich bin jedenfalls mit allem einverstanden *davontanzt* bis nachher Floreanna 13:46, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: thihi... dann lade ich mal ein... den Termin sollten wir aber mal noch flexibel nennen. So lange im voraus kann ich nicht immer zu 100% zusagen und zur eigenen Hochzeit möchte ich ungern zuspät oder gar nicht kommen können xD -Ganndor 15:48, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::mal noch ne "kleine" Variable in die Geschichte eingebaut *ggg* -Ganndor 08:24, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Flori nahm das Pergament und las langsam Wort für Wort meine Zeilen.“Das klingt gut. Das klingt sehr gut. Das ist wundervoll. Also ist so eine Hochzeit eigentlich gar nichts andres wie das Versprechen, das wir uns sowieso schon vor langer Zeit gegeben haben, nur dass uns jetzt viele Leute zuschauen und zuhören und davon wissen, was wir uns versprochen haben ja? Eigentlich sind wir sozusagen jetzt schon verheiratet, seit Du mir das Medaillon geschenkt hast oder .. so für uns? Oh, das wirft ja ein ganz neues Licht auf die ganze Sache. Jetzt weiss ich auch, warum man sich dann für diesen Tag besonders schön macht.“ Sie strahlte mich an, ehe sie aufgeregt fortfuhr. „Ich hab eine Idee für ein Kleid .. ja, genau, jetzt weiss ich was ich anziehen werde für Dich.“ Sie legte den Finger auf die Nasenspitze und sah mich nachdenklich an. „Mhm, und eine neue Frisur .. das wäre auch was.. nur für diesen Tag. Etwas Aussergewöhnliches und etwas das Dir gefallen wird, ja genau, aber färben werde ich sie nicht. Oder was meinst Du? Nee, eine andre Farbe würde mich zu sehr verändern oder? Achja, und ich muss mir auch etwas einfallen lassen, was ich Dir schenken kann. So etwas, wie das Medaillon. Ich muss unbedingt zu Hause mal stöbern. Apropos zu Hause .. ich muss nach Hause. Ich muss nach Sturmwind!“ Sie zappelte augeregt herum, und beugte sich über mich und gab mir einen Kuss.“Komm, Ganndor, wir müssen nach Sturmwind reisen. Es ist noch soviel zu erledigen! Kannst Du schon mitkommen.. bitte! Ich möchte Dich nicht hier allein lassen. Andrerseits... Sturmwind ist nicht soooo weit weg und wenn ich schnell reite, bin ich bestimmt in einer Stunde schon dort und Du darfst ja eh nicht sehen, was ich mir ausdenke. Willst Du Dich lieber noch etwas erholen, damit Du zur Hochzeit dann auch wirklich ganz gesund bist? Was meinst Du?“ Sie nahm meine Hände und schaute mich fragend an. ::*hihi* das wäre allerdings ziemlich fatal, wenn Einer fehlen würde. Womöglich müsste ich mich sonst noch ersatzverheiraten *grinstfrech* Wie ists mit den Leuten, die ich einladen möchte? Soll ich Dir hier eine Liste mit den Namen machen und erstellen wir ein Ereignis im wow-Kalender dazu oder kümmern sich Dia und Willi darum? Nu wirds aber doch Zeit, dass Du endlich wieder aufkreuzt *zwinkert* Floreanna 08:26, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::* Ich denke, wir sollten ruhig den Kalender nutzen. Aber red doch mal mit Dia, die wollte sich mit uns deswegen ingame in Verbindung setzen. Ich habe ja auch schon mal per Forum eingeladen *gg* -Ganndor 09:05, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::*huch* jetzt haben wir uns wohl grad überschnitten? Jetzt muss ich erst mal lesen, was Du mir vor die Nase gesetzt hast *gg* Floreanna 08:27, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::* Jopp. Macht nix, ist "ausgebessert" *zwinker* LG Ganndor 09:05, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::mhm, ja nun biste wieder mit Dir alleine *lacht* Reini weg und Flori auch. Was machste denn nun in der Zwischenzeit? Dich nur mit Pragmak und Serena herumärgern oder kommt Reini vielleicht nochmal zurück, nachdem er von Flori erfahren hat, dass Ganndor noch in Dunkelhain ist und sie ihn als Trauzeugen will? Vielleicht habt Ihr noch was zu verhandeln? *brüllt nach Reini* so nach dem Motto: ich bin mit allem einverstanden, wenn ich sie jeden Tag wenigstens 1 Stunde sehen und mit ihr reden darf oder so? *gg* Floreanna 09:47, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: sowas ahnte ich schon... na mal sehen, was die weibliche Stimme dazu sagen wird *zwinker* Wenn alles gut läuft, bin ich ja nur noch dieses WE komplett ohne Inet und Mo-Mi nur von hier on und ab Do wieder regulär *hoff* -Ganndor 10:19, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::So, da habt ihr mal wieder was als Aufhänger. Vielleicht fällte dem ein oder anderen ja was ein. Ihr dürft auch gerne eine "sonstige Person" beschreiben *zwinker* LG Ganndor 09:15, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: Dann hau ich mal was rein. Die Siedlung war ruhig, lediglich sah man im allgemein dunklen Dämmerwald doch drei gestalten stehen die sich wohl unterhielten. Ich ging langsam näher. Ich erkannte nicht viel, lediglich dass die drei Personen dunkel gekleidet waren. Einer hockte auf Knien, flehte regelrecht, als ich seine Worte vernahm. "...und deswegen müsst ihr mich verschonen...bitte!" hallte die Stimme zu mir. Die anderen beiden personen standen aufrecht vor ihm. Einer von beiden, offensichtlich ein Mann, beugte sich vor. Im dämmrigen Licht konnte ich ein wenig seine noch recht jungen Züge erkennen und seine hellen, fast schon orange-roten Haare. Ruhig sprach er:"Wir sollen dir verzeihen....nachdem ihr euch habt massakrieren lassen, am Steinhügelsee?", ich vernahm wieder ein leises wimmern. Steinhügelsee? Moment.....das war doch einer dieser Defias! Jetzt machte einiges Sinn, Serenas Erzählung wie der Rote Ritter einfach die Defias niedergemetzelt hatte.....das mussten wohl die neuen Meister sein. Ich atmete flach ein und aus, sah mich weiter um. Vor mir lag etwas am Boden, ich konnte es aber nicht wirklich erkennen doch ich stutzte sofort. Das sah aus wie ein Mensch! Und auf dem ganzen Hof verstreut lagen ähnliche Schemen! Ich ünterdrückte das Gefühl genau zu wissen dass die Person nahe bei mir nicht mehr lebte und lauschte weiter. "Sieh dich an...du bist jämmerlich. Ihr seid ein überbleibsel eines sinnlosen Unterfangens. Ihr habt eure Nützlichkeit erfüllt.", laut gellte der kniende Defias auf als der junge Mann ihm seine Hand auf den Kopf legte. Er musste eine Art Zauber gewirkt haben, der dem Kerl enorme Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Ich sah auf einmal etwas grün aufblitzen und der Mann brach zusammen. Ein Hexer? Wenn Serena nur hier wäre! Allein gegen einen Hexer......was könnte ich nur ausrichten? Der Mann mit dem orangen Schopf ging auf einmal weg, die andere, bisher verhüllte Person blieb stehen. "Beseitige die Frau im Haus und den Lauscher. Ich verlasse mich hier auf dich, Sarin". Frau? Das musste Jeanna sein! Der Mann ging ab, die vermummte Person öffnete ihren Mantel und zog sichelförmige Dolche. Langsam schob sie ihre Kapuze zurück und ich konnte ihm blassen Licht das kalte Gesicht einer Blutelfe und ihre markanten Ohren, erkennen. Verdammt...es geht vom schlimmen ins schlechte..... "Komm raus kleines Würmchen......Komm raus!" rief die Elfe zuckersüß nach mir und ging lauernd umher. Der hexer war weg....aber nun eine Efle. Irgendwer wollte wohl dass ich es schwer haben würde, wenn ich Flori ehelichen will. ::So meine Wurst. Sarin sieht ungefähr so aus *g*. http://img267.imageshack.us/img267/5599/sylvanasam7.jpg ::Sie ist eine abtrünnige Waldläuferin ;-) ::lg fid Begren 15:49, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::*schlüpft mal in die Rolle der Elfe* Die erinnert mich einfach zu sehr auch an meine Danija *hrhr* Männliche Fantasie ist wirklich sehr sehr .. ähm .. unkomplex *grinst Reinhold frech an* zwei Kampfhähne in einen Ring gestellt reichen jedesmal wieder aus, um den uralten Blutdurst zu stillen *duckt sich und rennt kichernd weg, noch schnell ein paar Zeilen reinwerfend* Die Elfe ging in eine gebückte Haltung und langsam strich ihr Daumen über die scharfe Schneide des Dolches, die selbst im schwachen Licht des Dämmerwaldes noch aufblitzte. Ich holte tief Luft, denn ich hatte äussersten Respekt vor Leuten, die derart mit Dolchen umgehen konnten, wie es wohl diese Elfe konnte nach der Art zu urteilen, wie .. ja fast schon liebevoll sie mit ihrem Dolch umging. Dieser Atemzug war wohl allerdings auch ein Fehler. Ich sah, wie sich der Kopf der Elfe langsam .. viel zu langsam drehte und sich ihre grünen Augen förmlich in der Dunkelheit in meine bohrten, obwohl ich mir sicher war, das sie mich nicht sehen konnte. Aber vielleicht konnte sie aussergewöhnlich gut hören? Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und bildete mir ein im Lichtkegel der Haustür, vor der sie jetzt lauernd stand und in meine Richtung starrte, zu erkennen, dass ihre Ohren leicht zuckten. Verflucht, wenn sie eine Waldläuferin wäre, ich hätte keine Chance. Ich brauchte mich nicht mal einen Meter zu bewegen und ein Pfeil ihres Bogens würde mir ein Loch in die Brust schiessen. Ich versuchte also zu erkennen, ob sie ausser den Dolchen auch noch einen Bogen bei sich trug und atmete verhalten auf, als das wohl nicht der Fall war. Entweder war sie also tatsächlich nur gut im Nahkampf und im Umgang mit Dolchen bewandert, oder sie hatte gerade ihren Bogen auch nicht dabei. Vielleicht war das meine einzige Chance. Eine Waldläuferin ohne Bogen war zwar immer noch unberechenbar, aber längst nicht so tödlich, wie eine Waldläuferin mit Bogen und sie war jung . verdammt jung, wie es schien. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Sie würde nur so strotzen vor Kampfgeist und vor allem Gelenkigkeit. Da hatten meine 52-jährigen Knochen auch wieder schlechte Karten im Kampf Mann gegen .. ähm ..Frau. Während wir uns gegenseitig so musterten gingen mir die verschiedensten Abhandlungen durch den Kopf, welche Ausbildung Waldläufer genossen und was die Allianz darüber wusste. Irgendeine Schwachstelle musste sich doch finden lassen. Vielleicht war es auch ihre Jugend und damit ihre Unerfahrenheit zusammen mit dem Fehlen des Bogens, die mir einen winzigen Vorteil verschaffen würden? Ich beugte mich langsam nach vorn und tastete nach dem Dolch in meinem Stiefel. Mein Schwert würde wohl hier keinen Dienst tun brauchen ..... vorerst... ::Schnuckelig .. schnuckelig .. Ganndor und ein Belfchen .. hübsche Vorstellung. Spannung ist vorprogrammiert.. zeigt sie mir! *zappelt* lieben Gruss Floreanna 17:12, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: Achja, so ungefähr sieht der Hexer aus der abgerauscht ist ;-) Bild:Unbekannter Hexer.jpg ::Vielleicht versucht Serena ja ihn zu stellen ;-) ::lg fid Begren 18:12, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: so liebe ich das Den Dolch in meiner Hand wartete ich ihre nächste Handlung ab. Sie hatte mich noch nicht geortet und so hatte ich noch Chancen; zwar gering, aber noch da. Während meiner Vergangenheit in Lordaeron hörte ich viel über die hochbegabten Waldläufereinheiten der Quel'dorei. Ihre Sinne waren noch schärfer, als ihre Pfeile. Doch wussten sie, dass sie den Menschen meist sogar weit überlegen waren und das war genau ihre Schwäche: Ihr Arroganz. Diese Sin'dorei waren den Hochelfen in dieser Sache sehr ähnlich. Sie war offensichtlich jung und ich war aus ihrer Sicht sicher nicht mehr, als ein alter, schwächlicher und langsamer Mann. In diesem Glauben sollte ich sie auch lassen. Da sie keinen Bogen mitführte, brauchte ich keine Angst vor einem überraschenden Fernangriff zu haben. Daher stand ich gewollt tölpelhaft und geräuschvoll auf. Jedoch achtete ich darauf den kleinen Felsüberhang rechts von mir möglichst unauffällig taktisch zu nutzen und stand so gut 2 Meter über der Elfe. Ich hattte den Überhang noch nicht erreicht, da spürte ich schon ihre Blicke. Als ich hervorkam, sah sie mir mit funkelnden Blicken in die Augen und sprach spöttisch: "Erwartet die gleiche Milde, wie sie Garithos meinem Volk entgegenbrachte, alter Mann." "Ich bitte Euch, überdenkt Eure Taten. Ihr könnt Euch noch abwenden, von dem Weg in die Verdammnis." sprach ich gewollt flehend. Ihre Augen sprachen Bände. Sie verspotttete mich und verachtete mein Gejammer und gleichzeitig entspannte sich ihre Haltung - sie hielt mich für keine Gefahr. Der Plan ging also auf und so fuhr ich fort: "Verurteilt doch nicht mich, für die Taten, die dieser Verräter Garithos Eurem Volk antat." Gerade als sie mir widersprechen wollte, machte ich einen grossen Sprung auf sie zu und kam hinter ihr, leicht wackelig, zu stehen. Sie wirbelte vollkommen überrascht herum, doch bevor sie ihre Dolche erheben konnte, war ich auf den Knien und durchtrennte mit einem gezielten Schnitt die Achillessehnen der Sin'dorei. Der Knall, als die Sehnen zusammenschnerrten übertönte fast den Schrei der Frau, die vor mir zusammensackte. Ich konnte sie nicht töten... vielleicht ein Fehler, aber ich konnte diese in diesem Moment vollkommen hilflose Person nicht ermorden, denn genau das wäre es gewesen. Ich schlug ihr stattdessen mit der Faust gegen die Schläfe, so dass sie ohnmächtig wurde, entwaffnete sie und suchte sofort nach Jeanna. Da hörte ich ein Gejammer aus einem der Säcke. Als ich ihn öffnete, sah ich eine junge Frau mit einem Knebel, die mich vollkommen verängstigt ansah. "Habt keine Angst. Euer Mann schickt mich. Ich bringe Euch hier weg." flüsterte ich zu ihr, als ich ihr den Knebel entfernte. Jeanna sah mich nur ungläubig und still an. ich half ihr auf die Beine, nahm ihre Hand und lief mit ihr hinter die Häuser zurück in die Deckung der Bäume. In den Bäumen angekommen, riss die Frau sich plötzlich von mir los. "Wer schickt Euch wirklich? Ich bin nicht verheiratet!" fauchte sie mich an. Verdutzt sah ich sie an: "Thorim. Euer Mann?" antwortete ich ihr verunsichert. Ihr strenger Blick wurde milder. "Thorim?" begann sie fast schon lachend... "Thorim wäre wohl gerne mein Mann..." fuhr sie lachend fort. Ich gab ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen zu schweigen, da wir noch nicht weit von dem Unterschlupf entfernt waren. "Seid leise und beruhigt Euch. Er schickt mich jedenfalls und ich bringe Euch jetzt von hier weg. Kommt!" sprach ich in einem Ton, der ihr zu verstehen gab, dass ich jetzt darüber nicht diskutieren würde. Wir entfernten uns schnell weiter und erreichten bald den Ort, an dem ich mein Pferd zurückgelassen hatte. Zur Späherkuppe war es nicht mehr weit und ich musste verhindern, dass Thorim mit einem ganzen Pack Milizen anrückte. Das gäbe nur ein weiteres unnötiges Blutbad. ::So... das wars mal wieder vom Ganni. Mal sehen, wies weitergeht. *zwinker* LG Ganndor 07:26, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Huu, super Ganni! *g* Achja, Blutelfen heißen Sin'dorei, nicht Quel'dorei. ;-) Und die Volksmiliz ist nicht mehr in der Späherkuppe, Westfall gilt als befriedet(dank Varians Rückkehr) Die heißt jetzt Westfall Brigade und sitzt mit Captain Gryan Stoutlemaine in den Grizzly-Hügeln ;-). lg fid Begren 07:39, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::upps... Quel'dorei war Absicht. Denn es scheint ja eine abtrünnige Hochelfe zu sein und keine Blutelfe... oder? Sind auf der Späherkuppe keine "Resteinheiten" mehr? Na, da wird der gute Thorim wohl wenig Unterstützung antreffen *g* LG Ganndor 07:46, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Blutelfen haben auch Waldläufer, und Sarin ist und bleibt eine Blutelfe ;-)*flori hat ja den Ball* lg fid Begren 07:58, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::okok... ich ändere es *zwinker* - Ganndor 08:21, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich half Jeanna auf mein Pferd und wollte mich gerade hinter ihr in den Sattel schwingen, als ein leises Zischen die Luft erfüllte und ein grüner Blitz an meinen Augen vorbeischoss und ein unschönes, schwarzes Loch in der Schulter von Jeanna hinterliess. Mit einem dumpfen Keuchen kippte Jeanna langsam nach vorn auf den Hals des Pferdes und ehe sie drohte herabzustürzen, konnte ich sie gerade noch auffangen und bettete sie vorsichtig auf den Boden. Ich sah ihre geschlossenen Augen und das im Schmerz verzerrte Gesicht, aber ihre Lider bebten leicht. Sie war also nicht tot ... zum Glück. Ich ahnte, wem ich diesen erneuten Halt zu verdanken hatte und blieb wohlweislich auch am Boden neben der Frau knien und hob nur langsam die Hände, um zu demonstrieren, dass ich unbewaffnet sei und versuchte in die Richtung zu sehen, aus der der grüne Blitz gekommen war. Der Hexer! Verflucht, ich hätte mich um ihn kümmern sollen! Ich erinnerte mich augenblicklich daran, dass er es auch wahr, der mich als Erster als Lauscher wahrgenommen hatte. Es war unverzeihlich mich nicht um ihn gekümmert zu haben und jetzt steckte ich richtig in der Klemme. Ich wusste von Flori, wenn ich in seltenen Momenten einmal Gelegenheit hatte ihre Fähigkeiten zu beobachten, dass Hexer definitiv Sekunden brauchten um einen Zauber zu wirken. Manche etwas mehr, manche nur sehr wenige Sekunden, aber die Zeit würde nicht ausreichen, um die Entfernung zu ihm zu überbrücken, denn der Hexer war in sichrem Abstand zwischen den Bäumen aufgetaucht und lehnte sogar noch eher lässig an einem von ihnen. „Steht auf, alter Mann! Ich schätze es gar nicht, wenn man mir etwas wegnimmt, das ich haben will“, hörte ich seine Stimme und erhob mich langsam und drehte mich ihm zu. Etwas wegnehmen, was er haben wollte? Jeanna? Was wollte er mit Jeanna? Dem äussren Eindruck nach, war sie nichts weiter als eine einfache Frau. Aber natürlich - die Erkenntnis schoss mir wie eine Erleutung durch den Kopf: Thorim, er war nicht ihr Mann und man hatte Jeanna wohl entführt, gerade weil sie auch allein war? Ich schaute kurz auf sie herab und sah jetzt auch, da sie auf dem Rücken lag die Wölbung ihres Bauches. War es das, was der Hexer wollte? Das Kind, was sie augenscheinlich in sich trug und war Thorim dem Hexer gefolgt? War er der Vater des Kindes? Ich heftete wieder den Blick auf den Hexer, während mir diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen und plötzlich sah ich auch eine Bewegung hinter ihm am Boden. Ein Dämon? Hatte er einen Wichtel bei sich? Ich sah grüne Augen aufblitzen, die sich leicht auf und ab bewegten, aber für einen Wichtel etwas zu langsam und bei genauerem Hinsehen zuckten meine Augenbrauen nach oben: Es war die Sin´dorei, die dort auf die Hände gestützt und die Beine, weil sie sie unmöglich gebrauchen konnte, hinter sich herschleifend, neben den Hexer kroch. Der Anblick war zu grotesk und fast hätte ich laut aufgelacht, aber ich bewunderte auch gleichzeitig die Hartnäckigkeit dieser Elfe. Allerdings machte es die derzeitige Situation alles andre als einfacher. Noch immer hatte ich einen Hexer als Gegner und eine Sin´dorei, zwar am Boden, aber wohl noch immer mit ihren Dolchen bewaffnet vor mir. Was sollte ich tun? ::Kann Thorim irgendeine Hilfe werden oder taucht er ganz zufällig auch noch im falschesten Moment auf und kümmert sich mehr um Jeanna, as um alles andre? Wo könnte Hilfe herkommen oder ist Ganndor tatsächlich ganz auf sich allein gestellt und wie wird er diese verzwickte Situation lösen können. Hat er vielleicht sogar noch ungeahnte.. eher chaotische Talente, die den einzigen Ausweg aus der Situation bilden könnten? Ich bin gespannt :-)) lieben Gruss Floreanna 09:53, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::PS: ist mir gerade eingefallen und ehe ihr womöglich ganze Armeen als Hilfe zu Rate zieht oder sonst keinen Ausweg wisst, da Ganndor ja durchaus als Aufgabe die Situation auch allein meistern sollte, so von wegen erfüllter Herausforderung für die Hochzeit und so, so ein Pferd lässt sich vielleicht ganz gut als .. na, Ihr werdet schon was finden und ich hoffe mal nicht, dass er grad seinen heissegliebten, erst wiedergfeundenen Wallach reitet oder doch gerade den...? *zwinkert vergnügt* ::Der Hottahü ist nur geliehen. Mein gutes, eigenes Pferd habe ich leider nicht dabei... schade eigentlich *zwinker -Ganndor 12:04, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :*'Entwurf', da ich bzgl. der Person, die jetzt noch ins Spiel kommt auf euch angewiesen bin, ob das so ok wäre... :Diese Sarin blickte mich mit starrem Blick an, zu Füssen des Hexers. Wie konnte sie es in der Kürze dieser Zeit noch bis hierhin schaffen? Sie musste von etwas wahrlich schwerwiegendem angetrieben worden sein, um diese Schmerzen in Kauf zu nehmen und sich hierher zu schleppen. Der Hexer blickte mich unterdessen regungslos an. Er wollte etwas zurückhaben... und doch verletzte er Jeanna schwer. Auch befahl er vor wenigen Minuten noch den Tod der Frau? Wie passt all das zusammen? Das Kind in ihr war kaum lebensfähig ohne seine Mutter. Was zum Henker wollte er? :"Und darum verletzt ihr diese Person so schwer, dass sie kaum eine Überlebenschance hat? Ihr seid derjenige mit dem jämmerlichen Verstand." antwortete ich ihm mit dem Versuch ihn zu reizen und mehr Informationen aus ihm herauszulocken. :"Schöner Versuch, Gánndor Tolan von Falkenstein. Doch bin ich nicht so törricht, wie Sarin, Euch zu unterschätzen. Ihr wollt also erfahren, was ich zurückbegehre? Und dafür wollt Ihr Jeanna sterben lassen?" :Was zum Henker... woher wusste der Kerl meinen Namen und den der Frau? Was war das für ein Kerl? Langsam schritt ich, die Hände hoch erhoben, auf den Hexer und Sarin zu, die still am Boden lag. "Ihr kennt meinen Namen? Vielleicht sollten wir reden... bevor hier jemand etwas tut, was er später bereuen könnte." :Der Hexer sah mich irritiert an. Ich hatte ihn offensichtlich verwirrt mit meiner Gleichgültigkeit an Jeanna und meinem Interesse an ihm. "Bleibt stehen!" rief er leicht erregt. Noch etwa zehn Meter trennten uns. "Warum so zögerlich. Ich bin unbewaffnet." :Tatsächlich begann ich für einen Moment das Schicksal von Thorim, Jeanna und dem Ungeborenen zu vergessen und meine Neugier wurde grösser. "Woher kennt Ihr meinen Namen? Und was wollt Ihr mit Jeanna oder ihrem ungeborenen Kind?" :Der Hexer machte einen Schritt zur Seite und lächelte mich wieder selbstsicher und überheblich an: "Ihr kennt Melaina und Floreanna? Und Jeanna wird nicht sterben..." Er deutete an mir vorbei auf Jeanna. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, wie sie bereits begann sich zu bewegen. Sie schien weniger schwer verletzt, als es zuerst den Anschein hatte. Wo war ich jetzt hier verwickelt? Was hatte der Kerl mit Flori und dieser verdammten Melaina zu tun? ::So, wenn das in etwa zu Melaina passt, dann macht mal weiter *zwinker* LG Ganndor 12:04, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::abgesehen davon, dass Mel inzwischen tot ist und Flori auch nichts mit ihrem Tod zu tun hat und eigentlich auch nichts weiter darüber weiss, als dass sie wohl einfach auch ein wenig zu überheblich und daher unvorsichtig war, was sie das Leben gekostet hat, eine nette Entwicklung *g* Mal überlegen in welchem Zusammenhang die drei "Hexer" stehen könnten *grübelt* Das is nich fair solche Herausforderungen zu stellen *lacht* wo ich mich doch eh schon so bemühe :-P, aber vielleicht hat ja auch Reini nochn Einwurf, der mir weiterhilft *gg* .. ich geh nachdenken *knuffel* Floreanna 13:40, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Eh...ganni & Flori ich will eure Posts nich vernichten, aber a.) Melaina ist ic tot. b.)Der hexer den ich ins Feld geschickt habe ist ein char von mir und der ist weg, bzw....er würde nie so handeln. Er ist eher der emotionslose und abgebrühte Typ, der würde nie einem seiner Handlanger helfen, wenn sie versagen oder sie gar rächen. Wenn wer draufgeht...Pech für ihn. Uund....er kennt weder flori, noch mel sonst noch irgendwen von den Leuten, bis auf Sarin und die toten Defias. ;-) Überdedenkt das bitte noch einmal und lasst euch bitte nur etwas mit Sarin einfallen. lg fiddle Begren 13:42, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::jut. Dann mal auf ein Neues, wo wir wieder bei dem Moment wären, als Ganni Jeanna aufs Pferd hieft.... LG Ganndor 14:20, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: Ich weiß, das kam spät, aber ich kann nicht immer reinsehen :>. lg Fiddle Begren 14:23, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: schon gut. Sag nur am besten immer gleich Bescheid, wenn man bei einem Charakter Hintergrundinfos braucht, um ihn mitzuschreiben *zwinker* - Ganndor 14:29, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::*hebt den Gnom in die Luft und brummt ihn an* Du hast die Posts aber grad vernichtet und das gefällt mir tatsächlich ganz und gar nicht und ich sag Dir auch warum: Wenn Du das bisher Geschriebene zurückverfolgst, dann ist es bisher nicht ein einziges Mal vorgekommen, dass einmal Geschriebenes vernichtet oder für irrelevant erklärt wurde, höchstens ein wenig umformuliert und angepasst. Das ist nämlich auch der Sinn des Ganzen. Ich hab schon mehr als einmal blöd aus der Wäsche geguguckt, wenn die Entwicklung durch einen von Euch einen völlig andren Verlauf genommen hat, als ich sie mir eigentlich vorgestellt hätte, aber so ist das nun mal mit solchen Geschichten und deswegen lege ich auch mein Veto ein *lächelt wieder* verstehst Du, was ich meine? Es ist wie im RP. Du kannst nicht vorherbestimmen, wie Dein Gegenüber reagieren wird. Du kannst es nur versuchen in die gewünschte Richtung zu lenken, aber dabei auch versagen. Erinnere Dich an die Begegnung von Reini und Flori im Dämmerwald. Ich lege meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass Du nicht damit gerechnet hast, dass Flori nicht von ihrem Pferd absteigen würde und Du Dir somit etwas einfallen lassen musstest, sie davon runter zu bekommen. Von solchen Dingen lebt das RP und davon leben auch die Geschichten hier. Ob nun Melaina tot ist, was ich ja auch weiss und schon angemerkt hatte, oder ob der Hexer gar keine weitere Rolle nach Deiner Meinung spielen sollte, ist dabei irrelevant, weil er eben auch kein Char ist, der bisher grossartig in Erscheinung getreten ist und genauso schnell auch wieder verschwinden wird.. namenlose Nebendarsteller quasi, die nur etwas Würze verleihen und slebst wenn er ein Char von Dir ist, musst Du Dir bewusst sein, dass er aufgeriffen werden könnte, wenn Du ihn einbringst und das er Entwicklungen nimmt, Dir Dir auch nicht so gefallen. Lssen wir ihn doch also einfach einen namenlosen Rotschopf sein mhm? Und auch, was Mel betrifft, auch wenn sie ic jetzt tot ist, kann es etwas in der Vergangenheit der drei gegeben haben, was sie irgendwie verbunden hat.. zum Beispiel,dass sie eben alle drei Hexer sind und vielleicht war der Rotschopf genauso hinter dem Buch her, was Melaina unbedingt haben wollte oder einem andren wichtigen Artefakt.. die Möglichkeiten sind unbegrenzt es so zu drehen oder zu wenden, dass es sich mit drei, vier Worten in Wohlgefallen auflöst, weil ein Irrtum vorlag oder das Ganze noch mehr zu verschärfen und Ganndor hat dabei auch nichts ins Spiel gebracht, was nicht irgendwo in der Vergangenheit auch schon mal in der Geschichte aufgetaucht ist. Vielleicht ist der Hexer auch nur einfach wütend, weil Mel jetzt tot ist und er keine Möglichkeit mehr hat, den Aufenthaltsort des Buches zu erfahren, oder er will sich rächen für etwas ganz andres bisher Unbekanntes, was nur im Zusammenhang mit Flori steht. Ich kenne viele Endlosgeschichten im Internet. Sie sind immer mal wieder beliebt und viele beteiligen sich daran, aber genauso schnell sterben sie auch sehr schnell, weil viele den Fehler machen Bezüge zu Vergangenem nicht herzustellen und sich das Ganze dann wirklich nur in reinen aneinandergefügten fantastischen Episoden auffächert, die irgendwann niemanden mehr fesseln, ausser den Schreiber selbst vielleicht. Und ich behaupte mal ganz frech: das hier ist anders. Alle Geschichten ergeben immer wieder auch einen Sinn und einen Bezug zueinander und ich möchte gern, dass es auch so bleibt *lässt den Gnom wieder runter* Ich habe fertig *ggg* wenn auch jetzt erst recht keine Idee, wies weitergehen könnte.. muss ich nochmal alles lesen jetzt wegen Dir .. pff :-P Floreanna 17:14, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Damit ihr etwas inspiration habt und da ich ja ein Horst war: Ganz langsam, Schritt für Schritt ging der Hexer mit den Orange-Roten Haaren durch die Dunkelheit. Sein Ausdrucksloses Gesicht wirkte sogar im Dämmerwald bleich und seine Augen waren auf einen Ring an seiner rechten fixiert. Es war bedauerlich Sarin zu opfern, doch sie war ersetzbar. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht: diese Defias hatten der Frau den Ring abgenommen ohne zu wissen was dieses Stück eigentlich war. Ein altes artefakt, ein Zauberring eines Magiers. ZWar nicht so mächtig wie in den Märchen, aber er konnt begrenzt Magie speichern, was für seine Zwecke durchaus reichte. Er dachte kurz an das dumme Gesicht der Frau, wenn sie merken würde, dass ihr Ring nicht echt ist. Ein kurzes zucken überkam sein gesicht, fast wäre der Ausdruck von Totenstarre in seinem Gesicht von einem Lächeln erhellt worden; aber nur fast. So Schritt er weiter durch die Nacht, auf zu seinem nächsten Artefakt. Immer getrieben von einem Ziel, alle magischen Artefakte der Welt zu horten. Hier als Denkanstoß, damit eure Charas ic was zu grübeln haben und dass wir ig bald ein bißchen Spaß haben.*händereib* lg fid Begren 22:17, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::ich hab ingame noch mal mit Reini gesprochen wegen dem, mhm, literarischen Missgeschick *g* und da wollte uns der kleine Gnom doch quasi verheimlichen, dass in diesem Hexer, dem Rotschopf der hier auftaucht eine ic Überraschung für Ganndor und Flori steckt. Ich nehm das jetzt mal so hin, dass dieser Hexer hier nur einen Vorabauftritt zu den künftigen ic-Entwicklungen hat (nach oben geschriebenem Vorgeschmack;-)) , lass mich überraschen, ihn dann tatsächlich mal kennenzulernen und schraub somit die Geschichte auch mal zurück auf den Stand, als Ganni Jeanna aufs Pferd hievt. Falls Ganndor die Zeit und die Lust hat die Tagebuchereignisse auch noch fortzuschreiben, wenn er ic wieder da ist, würde es somit einen Sinn ergeben, wenn der Hexer jetzt schon einen Gastauftritt hat. Wenn er allerdings wieder zu seinen Memoiren wechseln will und Ereignisse eher sporadisch nur niederschreiben mag, dann sollte der Hexer hier auch weiter ein namenloses Gesicht bleiben. Man kann ihn dann immer noch als Rückblende auch übernehmen. Also überlassen wir mal Ganndor die Entscheidung, wie er mit seinen Geschichtchen weiter verfahren will und dem Gnom verzeih ich ausnahmsweise noch mal :-P und ic wird es ganz unabhängig von hier sicher trotzdem ein Spass :-)) lieben Gruss Floreanna 00:55, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::eieiei... die Flori *ggg* Moralpredigt durchgelesen und vernommen *lach* Wir haben da irgendwie ähnliche Meinungen. Fid, kein Ding. Hätte mir auch passieren können, wenn ihr Sere oder Ganni total "verunstaltet" hättet und manchmal war ich nah dran ein Veto einzulegen, wenn er zu weichlich dargestellt wurde. Das ist er eigentlich nicht aufgrund seiner jahrelangen Arbeit als Späher hinter den feindlichen Linien *g* So... jetzt versuchen wir aber mal btt zu kommen, ne?! - Ganndor 07:05, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::PS: also ich denke, ich werde eher seine Tagebücher weiterschreiben, wenn auch etwas zäher, als bisher. Aber es macht mir mehr Spass, als die Memoiren *g* Insofern dürft ihr euch auf Fortsetzung, Spass und MitARBEIT freuen *zwinker* Ganndor 07:12, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Der Ring ist eingebaut. Hier gehts weiter. Ganndor 07:59, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC)